Heart Dancing
by neverephemeral
Summary: Darcy believes that her guys need to relax and a break from stress after being away on a two week mission. So she makes her own mission of planning a relaxing evening for all three of them. Steve/Darcy/Bucky


**Hi! I really do enjoy the idea of Steve, Darcy and Bucky being a couple together. This is just a one-shot that I had floating around my head. Depending on how this goes I may actually do a full on story.  
>I also do suggest listening to all the songs that I mention here.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shall I stay<em>  
><em>would it be a sin<em>  
><em>If I can't help falling in love with you<em>  
><em>- Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley<em>

**TO **say she wasn't slightly amused would be a lie. Darcy was sitting in the lab, listening as Jane rambled to herself over her findings, when Pepper came storming in through the door. Because Darcy had been paying attention to Jane, she had missed the mad red haired woman storming toward them.

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" Pepper exclaimed as she pulled the glass door open with force.

"Why are you killing Tony this time?" Darcy didn't look away from the screen that bother her and Jane were looking at. They were use to these exclamations of murder from Pepper.

"Because he's an idiot."

"To be fair he was born that way," Darcy said with a smirk. "It's not his fault that he was born with special genes."

Pepper through the black binder that she held in her hand onto one of the glass tables and let out a frustrated sigh. "I swear he goes out on these missions with the mindset of how close he can beat death this time around!"

"He's okay though?" Darcy looked over to the red haired woman.

"Yes," Pepper sighed. "They're all okay. Minus the unusual bumps and bruises."

"And the ones that you'll be adding to him," Darcy added.

Pepper looked over at the younger woman with a frown, "I'm so kicking his ass!"

Darcy chuckled and looked back at Jane who was still focusing on the screen before her.

"Hey," she nudged her in her side. "Your hunk God is going to be returning soon so you should leave the lab and turn back into a human being."

"Darcy," Jane flicked her finger across the screen.

"I'm serious, Jane," Darcy said. "They've been gone on this mission for 2 weeks. Thor is going to want to spend time with you and I sure as hell know you want sexy time with Mr. Muscles."

Darcy swears that without her around to remind her, Jane would forget that she was human and how to be social. It also happened this way. When Thor would go away on a mission, Jane would throw herself into her science work so that she didn't notice that he was gone. Darcy would have to drag her from the lab and up to her apartment so that she could eat, shower and be a person. That would turn into Darcy and Jane have slumber parties, which Pepper would occasionally join in on, because as much as Tony annoyed her, she missed him when he was gone too.

Darcy also didn't like being alone in her apartment either when her boys were away on a mission. Because Bucky was still getting his footing back and use to this world, Steve and him would always been sent on missions together. Sometimes it would just be Steve sent out and although she had one of her guys there with her, it still wasn't enough.

"I don't know how you handle two of them, Darcy," Pepper shook her head.

"Ice cream and alcohol," Darcy replied.

Jane snorted while Pepper gave an eye roll.

"Okay, time's up," Darcy walked over to Jane and reached over, making sure all of the scientist's work was saved, before she turned the screen off. When Jane started to protest, Darcy held up her finger, linked her arm through hers, and walked out of the lab with Pepper following.

After dropping Jane off at her apartment, Darcy walked down the hallway to her own apartment that she shared with her guys. Opening the door she smiled as she thought about how she and the two guys all came to live together. It was a fun conversation to be had when she explained to Steve and Bucky that couples lived together before they got married, and that the girl's reputation wouldn't be ruined. Darcy actually had to grab Pepper, Jane and even Jarvis for back up, to reassure both men that her reputation wouldn't be ruined.

"Okay, time to get ready," Darcy said aloud to herself.

While she preheated the oven, she took a quick shower. She made sure to use the body wash that smelt like a rainy forest because both of the guys loved that smell. After she was done showering she put on her navy blue matching underwear set, stockings included, and then a matching navy blue dress. She had gotten the dress at an old vintage store a few days before when she had begun planning tonight. She wasn't one for dressing up but the dress was actually comfortable and fit her body perfectly. She then styled her hair in a 1940s fashion.

Darcy knew that her guys would be stressed and tired from the mission and she planned to help them relax tonight. The way she knew how to do that is to make it a 1940s theme night. She already had a playlist all set for the evening. She wanted her guys to relax and be comfortable and they were most comfortable with anything from that era.

"Jarvis, my good AI," Darcy said as she slid down the hallway and into the kitchen. She laughed at herself. "Music if you please."

"Of course, Ms. Lewis," Jarvis responded.

Soon the apartment was filled with music and Darcy quickly began dancing along with it. And by dancing, she was actually sliding across the floor in her stockings. It was a quirk of hers that everyone was amused by. Darcy would never be actually barefoot. She would always be wearing socks just so that she could slide along the floors. Sometimes she did slip and fall but it never stopped her. One, she was amused greatly by it, two, both of her guys told her that they find it endearing. She'd be damned if anyone tried to stop her. Including Nick Fury.

As Darcy was dancing along to Clyde McPhatter's _Little Bitty Pretty One_, she failed to hear the door open, announcing the arrival of her two lovers, and close, followed by their footsteps. She had just finished lighting the last candle and turned to return back into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Leaning against the island counter, one arm braced loosely against the edge, while his other arm, his metal one, sat upon his hip, stood Bucky with an amused smirk gracing his lips. He wore a black t-shirt that clung to his body with matching black sweatpants. Standing beside him was Steve, with the same amused smirk gracing his own lips. His arms were crossed at his chest and he was wore a dark blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Hi," Darcy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Hi," Steve smiled while Bucky's smirk grew wider.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Bucky answered.

Darcy rolled her eyes and walked over to them. Steve unfolded his arms only to wrap them around Darcy's body. He held on just tight enough to let her know that he missed her and was happy to back. She wrapped her arms around his middle, holding as tight as she possibly could. God, she missed him.

"Missed you," Darcy mumbled into his chest.

"Missed you too, sweetheart."

Darcy pulled back and leaned up, giving Steve a welcome home kiss. She leaned back in, giving him another tight squeeze, before she pulled away and stepped over to her other soldier.

She gave him a warm smile before she slowly reached out and brushed away some pieces of his hair that had fallen into his eyes. He caught her hand with his own and held her hand against his cheek. Turning his head, he allowed his lips to brush against her palm, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

When his blue eyes opened again, they held a teasing gleam.

"Looking good, doll."

Darcy laughed and leaned forward, his metal arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him, giving him a kiss. "Thanks."

"What's the occasion?" Steve asked from behind them.

"We are going to relax," Darcy pulled back from Bucky but not out of his arms. She looked between her two men. "We are going to stay in and zen."

"Zen?" Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, zen," Darcy said. "We're going to listen to classic your time music and relax with each other. No stress."

She glanced over to Steve and smiled. "Even dance a little."

"So much for no stress," Steve sighed as Bucky snorted.

Darcy rolled her eyes as she pulled out of Bucky's arms and walked around the counter to pull out three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She filled the three shot glasses.

"Come on, Steve, it'll be fun," Darcy said as she passed Bucky his shot. She grabbed another one and walked over to Steve, handing it to him with a smile. She turned and walked back to the counter and downed her shot in one go.

"I don't dance, Darce," Steve said.

"Not good anyways," Bucky added with a smirk.

Steve shot him a playful glare while Darcy did another shot.

"Gentlemen, if you please," Darcy grabbed the whiskey bottle and shot glass before she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Bucky and Steve both followed after her and they noticed all the candles that were lit and placed throughout the room. They also noticed that the table that usually sat in front of the couch had been moved out of the way and to the other side.

"Made room for dancing," Darcy said as she sat the bottle and glass on the table.

When she turned to face the guys she noticed that both of them had soft, loving smiles and were staring at her.

"You're amazing, doll," Bucky said.

"I know," Darcy smiled and winked. She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "Okay, so which one of you fine gentlemen will be dancing with me first?"

"Nope," Steve walked past Darcy and over to the couch where he sat down, and poured himself another shot. "I'll let Bucky take the first round."

Bucky laughed and walked over to pour himself another shot. He downed it quickly before he turned and looked at Darcy with a smirk.

"Doll?"

"Jarvis," Darcy snapped her fingers. "If you please.

Jarvis quickly changed the music and Janis Siegel's version of the song, _Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen_, began to play.

Bucky walked over to Darcy and swept her up into his arms as they began to dance around the living room to the song. Darcy was twirled out and back into his arms, making her laugh as her dress twirled in time with her.

"During our time it was the Andrews Sisters who sang this," Steve said from the couch.

"I know," Darcy replied as her and Bucky continued on with their dancing. "But I like Janis's version better."

Steve watched from the couch with a content smile on his face as Bucky and Darcy danced their way around the living room. He shook his head at Bucky's antics and couldn't help but to laugh along with Darcy. It made him happy to see his best friend and their girl enjoying themselves. That fact alone made him happy and the stress roll off his body.

When the song was done, Darcy clapped and gave Bucky another kiss. She spun on her heels as Bucky filled his glass for another shot and looked at Steve. "Well?"

"Bucky's still up," Steve took another shot.

"Steve," Darcy sighed.

"Almost," Steve replied making Darcy groan and Bucky laugh.

Darcy crossed her arms and shook her head. "You can't even get drunk enough to dance."

Steve shrugged.

"You're just stalling," Darcy said.

"Maybe," Steve took another shot.

Glenn Miller's _In the Mood_ came on, and Bucky spun around facing Darcy. "Come on doll, leave the old man to rot on the couch."

Steve raised his eyebrow at him as if challenging him while Darcy laughed and allowed Bucky to pull away for another dance. As much as she enjoyed dancing with Bucky, she wanted to dance with Steve too. It was always Bucky that she was dancing with and she wanted a go with Steve. She knew that he had promised Peggy that he would go dancing with her, and she frowned. Maybe he didn't want to dance on the count of that. She hadn't even thought about that.

"Hey," Bucky kissed the tip of her nose. "No frowning."

Darcy shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, doll," Bucky said. "Me too."

The song was soon over and Glenn Miller's other hit, _Moonlight Serenade_, began to play. Darcy didn't plan on asking Steve to dance again and was getting ready to dance again with Bucky.

"I do believe it's my turn to dance with our girl."

Darcy and Bucky both looked over to see Steve standing up and walking over to them. Darcy was shocked that she was actually going to dance with him while Bucky just smirked and gave a playful bow before he walked away and took Steve's spot on the couch.

"Seriously?" Darcy asked.

Steve chuckled, "Already regretting asking?"

"No, no," she shook her head. "It's just that I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

"Oh, thanks."

Darcy shook her head, "That's not what I meant." She looked down and began to fidget with her fingers and nibble on her lip. "I just meant you don't have to dance if you don't want to, Steve. I know that you promised Peggy and I don't want to make you feel bad and-"

"Darce," Steve interrupted her.

"Yeah?" She looked into his baby blues.

"Dance with me," Steve pulled her to him.

Darcy smiled and leaned into him. One of his arms were around his waist, as his other hand grasped one of her hands. She laid her other hand upon his shoulder. They began to sway along with the smooth beat. Both of them just staring into the other's eyes with pure love.

"Not so hard is it?" Darcy smiled.

Steve shook his head with a soft chuckle, "lets not get ahead of ourselves, sweetheart."

Darcy laughed and leaned her head forward, allowing it to rest against her chest, as she listened to the calm sound of his heart beating. Her blue eyes glanced in the direction of the couch and saw Bucky sitting with the same content look on his face that she saw Steve had when they were dancing. He smiled at her when he caught her looking and she returned it.

Long after the dancing was done and the bottle of whiskey was practically gone, all three of them laid tangled together on the couch. The candles had burned down but there was still enough light in the living for them to see each other. The Righteous Brothers's _Unchained Melody_, was playing softly in the background. Both of the guys finding out quickly that this was one of Darcy's favorite songs.

Darcy laid sprawled across both of her guys. Her legs were draped over Steve's lap and he ran his fingertips up and down her legs lazily, while the top half of her body was draped across Bucky's lap. His metal arm laid across her chest and his metal fingers were entwined with her left hand fingers. His other hand alternated between running his fingers through her hair and playing with her fingers.

Darcy's eyes slid open and she looked down at Steve to see that he had his eyes closed and when she looked up she found Bucky also had his eyes closed. She smiled to herself, happy that her lovers were home and safe, also that her mission was accomplished.

She looked once more at her guys before her eyes slid closed once again, the song still playing softly in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! Review and let me know what you thought.<strong>

**THANK YOU! 3**

-Naomi Jade xo


End file.
